


The Royal Nanny

by TurtleChix



Category: Storyshift - Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Healing, King Sans can remember loads but not resets, M/M, Resets are a memory wipe for him, Tags as I go, child abuse topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-06-23 10:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19699477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: While trying to figure out what she was going to do Esther comes across a child being beated by their nanny. She having suffered abuse in her past reacted and stepped in to protect the child.Little did she know she was going to be getting signed up for a interesting adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

A young woman was staring at the sidewalk trying to keep herself calm. She rustled her newly cut short hair that had been changed to periwinkle purple and forget-me-not blue. 'Okay, I can do this. Just... just stay calm. I changed my appearance enough that they will likely not notice me for a while... I may not be able to flee the city cause it will leave a paper trail but I at least have the new identification set up. But where will I be able to hide until I can leave or they give up and leave?'

She paused her internal thoughts hearing what sounded like crying of a child. The cry was followed by a sound like something being struck. And then muffled harsh vocals of a adult. 'Is... is someone attacking a child?'

Her feet moved before she could process fully what she was doing as she walked around the corner and took in the sight of a woman about ten years older than her with what looks to be a belt in her hands lashing at a child roughly around the age of eight.

Clinching her fists she felt something writhing within her start to boil and grow. She was quickly trying to think on how to handle this as she walked up behind the woman, as rage coursed through her.

“You damn brat! It is your fault that this is happening you know! If you had not freed the monsters from underground their prison, more and more people would not have to suffer from their unsightly appearance you deserve everything your getting!” She felt something within her snap as she reached out and grabbed the arm which had the belt, and kept her from striking the child she was assaulting. Yanking her back, Esther slammed her into the wall, her blue eyes burning with venomous fire and righteous anger.

“How dare you... how _dare_ _ **you treat a child like this you racist scumbag**_!” she growled as she fought to not do physical harm to the woman, no matter if she deserved it. She yanked the belt from her hand, tossed it away from the three of them and shoved her away from the child.

“ _ **Go. Leave. This child is no longer of your concern.**_ ” She made a note to herself that she will be sure to tell their parent of the things she saw being done to them.

“W-what? Ma'am I-I think you misunderstand the situation. This was just… Discipline for misbeha-”

She backhanded the woman with a mighty slap. Unable to handle what ever ridiculous excuse she had for what she was doing to the poor child behind her. There was no excuse for what she has seen being done, nor what she had hear being said. Her gaze blazed in unbridled rage as she glares at the woman staring at her in shock and fear. Something that for a moment made her feel unsettled but not enough to make her loose her stance against the abuser before her.

“ _ **I. Said. Go!**_ ” She watched as the woman fled like a coward with her tail between her legs. She took in quick short breaths, trying to quell he inner rage before turning to look at the child, recognizing them to be Frisk Von Script, the adopted daughter of Prince Papyrus and niece to his brother King Sans.

'To think that filth has been getting away with this... if Frisk died under their hands it would have started a god damn war and countless would suffer and monsters would not have survived it.' She knelt next to them her eyes saddening as they flinched before turning putting her back to them.

“Hop on kiddo, you look like you could use some ice cream before you get home.” She glanced back at them giving a warm smile watching as they tear up and climb onto her back clinging to her and sobbing into her shoulder. She sighed as she picked up the child's backpack and walked to one of the ice cream vendors. She pulled the cash, or what is left of what she had from her pocket and smiled turning her head looking at the child.

“Point to what you want. After you have eaten the treat, you will have to point me in the way of your home.” she said watching as the she pointed to the minty chip ice cream and bought it for her. She walked forward a bit and waited by the trashcan for her to get done so the trash can be tossed. She debated on what to say, the words of the woman repeating in her mind, along with the things that were said and done to her throughout her youth.

'I refuse to let that bitch's words poison her mind and cause more harm than they already have.' She thought to herself and waited till she hears the ting of the remains of the ice cream fall into the trash before she began to speak.

“If you want when we get to your home I can stay with you as you tell your dad what happened? I... can understand all to well how powerless one can feel being abused like that at your age. Just know what ever that loony has been saying while doing that to you is wrong and you are a special child. And nobody has the right to say any different nor treat you like dirt.” She hears Frisk begin to sob again, causing her to ease the child around and gently give her a hug nuzzling the top of her head reassuringly as she let her cry. After a while Frisk pulled back rubbing their eyes looking up at her and smiled softly.

“T-Thank you... w-what's your name?”

“Esther. My name is Esther.” she said smiling warmly glad to of had been able to help and save Frisk from her fate she was suffering.

“Do you think you will be able to walk? If not I can carry you home, just do not fall asleep midway or I'll have to stop... we do not need to cause them more worry then they already will have after the shady deeds of butts for brains has done.” She smiled pleased when she hears Frisk giggle.

“I think I can walk!” She set Frisk down gently when that was stated, waiting to see if she could stand stably before putting the straps of Frisk's backpack over her shoulder.

“I'll just carry this for you for now... not sure how much your were um... hit but if it is as many as I think it is you do not need to have weight on you causing pain.” She said unable to mask the concern coming to her face as she looked down at them. She watched as Frisk beams up a smile at her as she takes her hand leading the way towards her home. She smiled before looking forward, hoping that she will be able to keep her word and that the woman from before was smart and left town.

So she will not do something she will regret.

* * *

Sans watched as his brother was pacing while on the phone trying to get in contact with Captain Toriel. It has been several minutes since Saskia returned to the house crying and saying that some crazy woman had assaulted her and kidnapped Frisk.

Honestly, he has never seen the woman look so distraught. Not that he fully trusted her before, there being something off about her that he could not place. But his brother hired her; and there was extensive background checks done on her. Speaking of whom, the woman was upstairs now in her room. He heard her moving around and it sounds like she was packing something.

The woman likely assumed that she was getting fired because she had not been able to protect Frisk. He will have to make a note, despite liking the idea of her leaving, to clarify that she does not have to leave. It would be too much of a hassle trying to find a replacement nanny. And Frisk, while she was quiet around her, did not seem to mind her.

'It’s not like many humans would want to work for monsters anyways despite us paying well. Least skeleton monsters like my brother and I. Too many people that qualified prior quit before even starting cause of seeing Papyrus and me. And that was before they could have the chance to meet Frisk. Really, as much as I don't like her, we lucked out with her. I just hope whom ever has my niece does not do anything to her or heads will roll.'

He turns his head hearing a knock at the door. He grumbled getting up from his seat heading to the door hands in his pockets as he wondered whom it was now and that it better not be Jerald looking for free wifi service again. He does not have the patience right now to deal with the monster with all that is going on and this stress that is mounting. He opened the door, with a less then enthusiastic expression, which turned to surprise seeing a adult human holding the hand of his niece. He stared at her in shock as he felt his soul start to pound within him and utter soft tunes in response to the sounds of the soul within the young woman.

'... Oh my god... what are the chances someone could have found Frisk and is... no. No I do not deserve… I don't deserve to have someone like that.' He looked down to his niece whom smiled up at him teary eyed. He felt his smile falter as he stepped aside.

'Will have to talk with this woman later after she and Frisk talk about what happened. To find some sort of way to repay her before she leaves. Its… good to know there are more humans out there that are decent. Given how she helped bring Frisk home.'

“Please, come in. I'll need to tell my brother that the search needs to be called off since you've helped Frisk come home and not be whisked away with some kidnapper.” He watched as Frisk bolt inside while the woman looked to be confused furrowing her brow.

“Um... I did not save them from a kidnapper. I saved them from a person that I am guessing you hired to look after her while your busy that was beating her with a belt and saying... things that would be best not to be resaid. I took her to get some ice cream to try and help cheer her up before having her lead the way home so I can explain what happened. Why would... oh my god that _woman_ did not come back here and.... She did oh my god I can believe the nerve of some people!” He watched as rage flashed in her eyes seeing something from where she was standing in the doorway before walking in. He could pick up the anger coming off of her but that is not what he was focusing on right now.

'…. She caught Saskia... oh… oh god how could we have been so..' He let out a growl as he clutched the doorknob and tried to calmly shut the door. Glaring up at the direction of the soon to be ex-nanny's room eye-lights snuffed out of his sockets. 'Goddamn humans and their monitoring monsters… if it were not for the fact we have to wait for five years until the monitoring ends, I would unleash my wrath on that foolish woman.'

“Where is her room? I am guessing she is staying here. I had read about the whole monster kind being monitored nonsense and since you can't do anything I will gladly step in and drag her two faced lying ass out and toss her out the door.” His head snapped in the direction of the woman standing before him, with a fire in her eyes that matched the anger he had writhing inside him. He felt his rage calm a tiny bit, enough to let him contemplate the pros and cons of this.

“As satisfying that would be to watch, it would be best to not alert her to the fact we know so when my captain gets here she can be arrested and taken to jail. I do not know how we will be able to repay you for all you have done. Please let me go get my checkbook I can write up something.” He says about to teleport to his study when she gave a wave of her hand dismisivly stopping him, a light pink blush forming on her cheeks.

“That would not be necessary, just... let me be here long enough to watch as that vulture gets arrested. I despise it when people like that get away with making children suffer through abuse. I had experienced... things in my childhood much like she had so I want to try and be there for her as moral support as her former caretaker gets removed from the property. And I would like to say goodbye to Frisk before I leave if that is alright.” He stared at her in shock and forced himself not to blush as he slowly gives a nod.

“Yeah uh… sure. If you do not mind my asking where are you staying so I can arrange for you to be dropped of at your home the least I can do.” Sans watched as she tensed glancing away as if to be having a mental debate before sighing. He felt his soul stir in concern as he watched her expression become forlorn and distraught.

“Honestly. I do not really have a place to stay. I was on my way to one of the homeless shelters in hopes that they have space until I can find a job and earn enough money to afford a place. And no, I still will not take money for helping Frisk. I helped because it was the right thing to do not because I wanted a reward for saving her given who she is to you and all of monster kind. That would make me no better than a gold digger or that excuse for a person where ever she is at here in your home. I refuse to be a user like those types of people.”

He watched, as her expression grew firm, akin to Frisk's determination when she had her mind set on something. He wondered for a moment if her soul type was like Frisk's before pushing the thought back barely able to stop the blush from forming on his cheekbones.

“.... Well. As luck would have it we have a new job opening. Due to our previous employee doing things behind our backs and harming Frisk, a job as a live-in nanny is open. I will have to talk it over with my brother but if you do not have any other plans, we would be glad to have someone that would actually care about how Frisk feels watching over them,” He felt his soul do flips as he watched her, again a surprised look while questioning why he talked about this without consulting his brother first.

'…... This... this is not just because she is my soulmate I jumped to offer her the job is it? Oh god what if it is!? I need to add no pressure or-'

“Okay. But only on the condition that Frisk is okay with it. After what happened to her I do not blame her if she wants to forgo nanny's for a while.” He blinked before nodding. Finding the condition she put forth resonable.

“Even uh... even if Frisk does not want a nanny for right now please at least consider staying here even if it is for the night. I have heard about how bad it can get in homeless shelters and if you got hurt I'm not sure the guilt will ever leave.” He bit back a grimace at the words he spoke while he watched her expression turn contemplative as he starts to sweat a tiny bit.

'Oh god this is because she is my soulmate. I told myself that I was not going take a mate after I had done those things to those.. those children. Why. Why does the universe conspire against me. No person deserves to be tied to a child killer like me.'

“I suppose I can... least for tonight I.. I don't want to be a imposition so if she does not want a nanny it will be just that.” He could not help giving her a softened expression as a rare amused chuckle escaped him. It is hard to see how she could be a imposition to anyone. Even with not know much about her he just can't see that.

“I do not think you could ever be a imposition here. If you had not of stepped in... I would hate to think what would have happened. Frisk.. she is a special child. Not to mention if she died I think.. I do not think my brother would take it well because she is his child.” He frowned looked to the living room watching his brother as he held onto Frisk.

“He'd probably fall down and... I do not think I could handle losing both of them. They are very precious to me.” He was startled to see a deep sadness appear in her eyes before she looked over to where Papyrus and Frisk was, a forlorn expression and a mask of a smile coming up just after when Frisk looked over and smiled brightly.

“They are lucky then, to have you to care about them. It is nice to see families close and actually care for each other and their well being. I wish mine loved me and not.... hehe it.. it does not matter... sorry I just... I just had a long day you do not need to hear about my problems when you have your own still lurking in your home.” He felt concern at the words she spoke mixed with her demure and the unspoken implications. He looked to his brother and niece the uneasy feeling settling into his soul, prompting a thought to appear in his head that would not leave.

'What happened to her in her past to make her feel her problems do not matter?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hit a few snags while writing this, did not feel like posting until it felt just right. Hope you all enjoy the second chapter. 
> 
> ^-^

Esther felt guilty for almost talking about her past when the child in the room across from her had just gone through something traumatic for lord knows how long. 

  
  


'I mean yeah my family turned up out of nowhere, making me have to change my name and stuff, but I at least had time to recoup before then and was able to get away. Frisk actually has a loving family, just did not luck out with that damn nanny she has currently. Buck up! I am the adult out of the two of us I can keep myself together, just until I am alone at some point. I have to be. I need to stay strong.'

A glimmer, from the corner of her eye, drew her attention, distracting her from her self-reproach as she frowned thoughtfully at the ethereal glint. ‘Huh.. it is one of those weird star things that started appearing around town a couple days ago. Why is there one here? …. eh, may as well give it a poke for luck. They have not done anything yet but they make me feel better after touching them for some reason.'

She reached out, and gave an experimental poke, feeling something within her get all tingly and warm. It caused her masked smile to become more relaxed. 'I wonder why nobody else has been using these they are awesome.'

“What are you doing?” 

She heard the monster king ask her, resulting in her to look at him and blush, embarrassed she held her hands behind her back as she grins sheepishly at him.

“Oh.. nothing! Just thinking about all the things that help me to stay hopeful. Better to look to the bright side of things whenever able and not let the world’s nonsense drag you down. Sure, there is a time and place for it but in moments where you do not have to keep your guard up, it is nice to do that to help make an otherwise bad day brighter.” 

She watched as the king's face lit up in a navy and lilac colored blush. She tilted her head, confused that her statement would cause him to have this effect and was about to ask when the sound of something dropped behind her.

She whirled at the noise, concerned that perhaps something had knocked over, when she saw the abusive racist who had mistreated Frisk. The woman's face melted into shock and rage, and Esther flinched, given no time to react as the woman reached into the folds of her clothes. The next thing she registered was the sound of a gunshot and feeling of pain erupt from her chest as she crumpled to the floor. 

Her vision was blurring, her body falling into a state of shock as shouts from the skeleton monsters and her shooter, as well as the cries of young Frisk all swirled in the chaotic aftermath. Unable to fight she gasped out a weak breathe as she closed her eyes, darkness claiming her. 

  
  


Opening her eyes again, she saw herself floating in a black expanse. 

  
  


“ **_... Am I dead?_ **” she said aloud as she looked around. 

It was so dark... so cold. She decided it would be better to try and move forward, feeling led to float in a direction not far from her. There was a gleam of bright light as a screen of sorts appeared in front of her, causing her to blink to get her vision to clear and when it did, she wished it had not.

She saw what appeared to be the king of monsters... holding her formerly living body in his arms as he seemed to look at her still form and dull eye lights with a forlorn expression. His brother has the former nanny restrained, looking back towards his brother with a saddened and guilt ridden expression. Frisk whom sat sobbing next to their uncle, holding shards of something in their hands that glittered of gold and white.

Her eyes were drawn back to the king when she saw dark navy tears form in his sockets that had pin pricked eye-lights as he dipped his head, causing her to feel something within her to stir and ache. 

“ _I'm sorry... I was not able to keep you safe.. I'm sorry.._ ” 

She teared up, shaking her head. Wanting nothing more than to tell him it was not his fault. That he could not have known. She frowned as she started to hit the screen.

“ **_No! This can't be! There has to be a way to change this! They did not deserve any of this! They do not deserve to have to mourn me when they did not even know me! They do not deserve to feel all this guilt!_ **” She cried out, as tears of sorrow and anger poured from her eyes, tracing down her face in shimmering emotion. 

A hand grasped her shoulder, causing her to flinch as she wildly turned around, though the grip was not unkind or rough. She was shocked when she looked at the being behind her, a strange, goopy skeleton monster that she had seen drifting around town, before the shimmering lights started appearing before her. 

“ **_W-What are... how are you here?!_ **” She said in surprise and shock. ‘Wait... if he is a skeleton does that mean he is related to the skeletons her... very dead body is with right now?’ Her thoughts drifted from this as the skeleton in front of her spoke in a garbled voice causing her to frown.

“ **_I'm sorry... I can't understand what your saying._ **” she said feeling awful that she was unable to understand him. He just smiled as he bowed his head before reaching to the side, touching the screen. She watched as the screen faded and changed into what looked to be a singular button. It had the odd symbol on it and he pressed it, causing two more buttons to appear before he took one and held it out to her. 

Curiously, she accepted the odd looking button, noting it had the word **[LOAD]** on it.

“ **_Load? What is that suppose to m-_ **” 

~~_**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ ~~

She felt the air around her shift, lights going out before she blinked at the sudden brightness, finding herself back at the entrance to the living room, as though nothing had happened and her hand back on the shimmering star she had touched before. She shivered, as she noticed everything back in its original place, feeling overwhelmed as she stepped back, bumping into the king as panic bubbled in her stomach.

“ **_Papyrus_ ** _we need to_ **_go_ **” That rough baritone voice that croaked from the skeleton king sounded as shaken as she felt, his phalanges gripping her with anxious energy as he guided her into the living room.

'Did... did I really die? Does he remember it?' she found mentally questioned while she tried to understand how it was possible for someone to remember something like that. Like was it some sort of Deja Vu effect?

“What? Why?”

She looked to the brother of the king, Papyrus after he had asked his brother the questions. He soon looked at her and appeared to be having an expression mixture of confusion and worry. 

“Are you alright Miss? You look as if you had seen a ghost, which is not possible because there are no ghost monsters currently.”

The sound of a gun went off twice, followed by Frisk’s scream. She felt her chest ache as the king dusted behind her, his dust settling on her back and the sound of something shattering. Which was followed shortly by his brother in front of her. Esther reacted instantly, scooping Frisk up and ran into the next room. 

Chills creeped up her spine as she heard disturbing laughter came from the psycho woman in the room she was just in with Frisk as she quickly opened a window before dropping Frisk outside, grateful that they were on the first floor.

“ _Frisk. I need you to go find someone you trust and tell them what happened okay? I am going to keep her busy._ ” She whispered urgently then smiled sadly when they shook their head ‘no’ before letting out a quiet laugh. 

“ _It’s okay, I am tougher than I look. Besides your guardians would want you to not be here where you’d be hurt and get to safety would they not?_ ” She watched Frisk tear up, nodding. 

“ _Then go for them okay? Please._ ” She pleaded with the child before they finally gave in and stood, running as fast as they could. Esther did not have much time for rejoicing as she was yanked back from the window and fell heavily to the ground. The woman above her was sneering down venomously. 

“You’ve caused me so much trouble. Now I am going to have to find that damn brat and take care of them. Not to mention who they find for ‘safety’.” The woman sneered nastily, playing with the gun in her hands, eyes narrowed as she grinned creepily down at Esther. 

“A gun is to fast for a dirty meddler like you though. A knife would be more fu-” Esther was not about to let this woman kill her again, as she swiped her legs underneath her, causing the vile vixen to fall to the ground and acted quickly, apprehending the gun and pointing it at her as she scooted back. 

“Make any sudden moves and I will shoot. I may not end your life but I will make it where your in too much pain to move.” She warned, sporting a poker face as she bluffed. Much to Esther’s shock, the bluff seemed to work. She carefully got up making sure to keep the gun pointed at the woman.

“.... Why… _Why_ did you kill them. Abuse Frisk.. All of this. They trusted you. I want to know why you betrayed them. You know, aside from being a racist bitch.” She pressed unable to keep the sneer from forming on her face. Anger sturring withing her as she glared down at the woman she was sure had killed her but due to time shenanigans she was somehow alive and confronting her now instead. Though she is sure it was not thanks to the woman before her, thanks to the skeleton in the great black space that helped her instead.

'Best not to let someone like her have a opening. Stay focused I acan dwell on all this later.' She thinks as she forced herself not to have a split focus. Wanting answers for at least part of the reason why this was happening. Least the part that was not due to timey whimey stuff.

“Why? _Why!?_ Hahaha Monsters are nothing but **_dirty little_** **_freaks_** that should never exist past folklore. Their _existence_ makes me sick. I am not the only one too. There are a lot of us, people who refuse to let **_abominations_** like them persist in this world. Part of why I was placed into this _dump_.

Originally it was planned to have the child gain enough injuries to have the blame placed onto those _walking bone piles_ to not only get them arrested but have their people placed back under the mountain. Hehehe! And then the organization will set off the bombs that are being placed collapsing the caves and killing them all! They all deserve to die!

But you… you had to go and change the plans on us. I had been given the order to kill the king and his brother and make it seem like it was a break in. But you had to be here. Again making plans change. But hey. Not all bad. Once the camera’s turn on it will look like you were the one attacking. And I will get off scot free. After all who listens to children and believes them. Especially with you covered in that **_idiotic_ ** blind **_fool_ **of a king Sans’s dust. The evidence is all in my favor.”

Esther clenched her jaw, her grip tightened onto the handle of the gun as she glared down at the woman, a tingly heat prickling on her back, neck, and scalp all where his dust had fallen onto her. It was almost like he... was reacting somehow. She was unsure of what happened to monsters after they die. If they die in the way they had do they become like… Poltergeists or something? Some sort of spirit unable to move on?

‘... That is a can of worms to find out after this mess is fixed... I do not want to have to die to fix this… Do I have to die?’ She found herself looking back at the star in the living room as it twinkled serenely. Her expression softened and she could not help letting out a scoffing sound as she shook her head. 

‘Looks like I have been touching some sort of save point all this time… it is a good thing I touched it now. Fate sure does work in mysterious ways… and I intend to do all I can to make sure things that happen in the past two loads never happen again. Or at the very least keep trying until there will be no need for me to use this mysterious ability.’ With this thought in mind she shrugged whilst she glanced over feeling her limbs relax.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'Well, may as well learn more before I attempt to rewind.'

* * *

‘I can’t believe I was so stupid. I should have seen the signs. No not just the signs I should have have performed a check to see if there was any **[lv]** or ill intent being harbored. If I had I would not have had to see her die, or this time after the last load have died myself.’ The ghostly form of the formerly living skeleton king hidden from view of those whom are alive. He was glaring at Saskia anger at her and towards himself for this situation.

‘It is just a matter of time before a load takes place and when it does you’re not going to get away with this… come to think of it though it is odd there has not been a load in a long time. I had assumed that Frisk had not felt a need or reason to load but wouldn’t they have loaded if there was something wrong with the nanny? Why would they have loaded when… oh god I didn't even ask her for her name’ He facepalmed grumbling. Making a mental note when a load happens and Saskia is dealt with to ask. 

“Well, seeing as I am going to be framed anyways, can you humor me with the name of the ah… organization? Not like I would be able to _do_ anything to deal with them where I am going right so the least you can do is indulge me a bit?” He looked to the one whom his dust is on wondering why she would ask that. Toriel would be able to tell whom really did the deed based on lv and contrary to his murder’s statement would listen to Frisk, given how Papyrus and himself had told the child to go to the Dreemurr’s if something bad had happened.

‘I suppose she would not know this due to having just met us, and it’s not like I can tell her this.’ He was grateful that the question was asked in retrospect now. It will make it easier to locate the group in question and send someone to get information on the people responsible for all these actions against his family, friends, and his people.

“.... ha..Haha yeah okay sure. Not like anyone would believe you anyways. The group is called Requiem. We are the revenge for those that were lured to the mountain and were lost. Those monsters are the reason those people are not here now. And we are going to erase them as justice for those that can not get justice themselves.” He felt a chill go up his ghostly spine from the morbid glee and satisfaction in Saskia’s voice, as well as his guilt from the humans that had fell dying at his hand due to his orders.

  
‘In the end this is still my fault and the karma from those deaths are still rippling.’ He did not have time to feel guilty for long as the person that the universe had chosen to be his soulmate startled him, as she began to laugh quietly, seemingly causing Saskia to be slightly disturbed.

  
“The hell are you laughing!? What is so funny your not going to be able to convince anyone of the truth!” she demanded to which she was given a shrug as a response. He was unsure what was going on and was feeling highly concerned. His sockets widen as he saw a familiar button manifest itself, his gaze flicked to the pale blue and periwinkle haired woman who’s hand is hovering above the button while she grinned widely.

“Not really something you’d understand. But thank you. If you had not killed me in the time before this I would not have been given a way to change everyone’s fate for the better. Farwell.” Everything flashed white and had gone back to moments before Saskia had descended the stairs. He sucked in a raspy breath.

~~_**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ ~~

‘I… what? When did Frisk… had Saskia’s actions against Frisk cause them to… lose their ability somehow? I.. I need to talk about this with Frisk later before I… try to talk to the new holder of the ability.’ He pushed the thought aside, it was a topic to address later. When there was not someone trying to end them all in his home.

His attention came back into the present upon his being pushed into the living room, surprise turning to fearful dread as the gun went off. He saw the human, whom he really needed to get the name of, wince clutching at her shoulder blood spilling out. He felt his soul go into a panicked tizzy as he placed an arm around her turning her away from his _former_ employed nanny.

He raised his other hand towards her, his magic activating knocking the abhorrent woman down and have her limbs pinned to her side gun clattering to the ground beside her. He counts his blessings that he had heard that the camera’s were off in the other timeline before the load, though he could not exactly leave her pinned by his magic long. There was no way of knowing how long the camera’s would be down.

The front door slammed open, startling Sans and caused him to look over his shoulder tense unsure if there was any new threats. He relaxed when he saw Chara Dreemurr along with Toriel and her son Asriel at the door. Relieved that it was not reinforcements from the ‘Requiem’ group or the human government trying to find out why the camera’s went down.

‘Thank the creator I thought it could have been something or someone else. Looks like Chara at least is able to sense and recall loads still given how fast they got here… unlike Frisk whom seemed to not have any recollection of what happened. I wonder if the things this woman had done caused Frisk’s determination to lowered to the point the next person with the most amount of determination to gain the ability. Sure seems to be the case.’ 

His relieved expression turned into a scowl as he looked down at Saskia whom was squirming. Fear coming off her soul making him twitch a bit. He needs to put space between himself and her. Before he does something that would cause problems for his people’s future on the surface.

  
  
“Captain. It turns out I had a snake under my own roof. If you would, I'd appreciate it if you restrain her limbs before the cameras get turned back on it would not bode well if it was caught using magic to restrain her. Even if it was for self preservation reasons they would not see it as such. After she is restrained please take her to a secure location so she can be questioned before we hand her over to the human authorities.” He spoke irritation spiked in his voice as he forced his magic to not spike.

“Wait, we need to make sure she does not have anything she can use as a weapon.” his attention shifted to the one whom spoke. He saw Saskia thrash about trying futility to break free from the pressure his magic is placing on her.

“What? No! Stay away from me!!” He turned his focus from what was taking place in the entrance to his home to the human, whom he was taking over to his brother so he could heal her. He saw how Papyrus was holding Frisk in a protective manner and sighed. Perhaps it would be better if they went outside, seeings as his brother likely does not wise to let go of Frisk with that devil woman in the next room.

“E-Esther your h-hurt!” he was surprised for a moment that Frisk knew her name but it went away as fast as it came. He could not help the fond smile that appeared on his face. ‘Of course Frisk would know their name. They tend to learn the names of people they like very quickly’

“It’s okay Frisk, it’s not as bad as it looks, Just need to get the bleeding to stop. In a way even if it looks bad, this is a good thing, means that the nanny of doom will be locked up for a while because there is evidence of hostility against more than what she had done to you. I can live with the pain for some well deserved retribution.” She said reassuringly with a pained smile.

He frowned, not liking that she was right, even though he wished she was not right. ‘It’s unfair that humans have to have physical proof like this. She should not have to put up with this.’ He sighed looking to where her injured shoulder is located.

“We should at the very least make sure that the bullet is not lodged in there… Papyrus can you take her and Frisk outside and make sure the bullet is removed if it is still in there? I’ll go get items to tend to the wound and a shirt she can change into.” he spoke as he reluctantly let her go and teleported into the upstairs.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He hopes that whatever happens now, everything will be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Esther sucked in a breath of air, glad that everyone is safe and nobody except herself was hurt. ‘Least this time I did not die.’ She thought to herself before looking down at Frisk whom had gave her arm a gentle tug. She realized that the child and her parent, if their worried expressions were anything to go by, were trying to make sure she was okay. She must have unknowingly tuned them out. Giving a sheepish smile laughed awkwardly.

“Ah sorry… I didn't mean to tune either of you out. I just had a lot more excitement happen today than I ever expected to happen… and that is including before I came across Frisk earlier today.” she says giving Frisk a warm smile as she playfully ruffled her hair, despite her arm’s objection for forcing it to move and laughed as Frisk half heartedly batted her hand away with her own hands.

“While getting shot was not in my agenda for today I do not regret anything I had done in the slightest. I’m… just glad that everyone for the most part is alive and breathing.” She said sighing as she leaned back where she was sitting and rested her head on the pillar that was behind her.

“It is quite alright Miss Esther. I for one am glad that nobody was seriously injured as well. Though I do wish you would let one of us heal you I do understand that the human ways tend to need more… substantial evidence.

Especially since the majority of humanity had lost the ability long ago to see souls and tell whom was really the one that is dangerous or not. Though I must admit I must be losing my touch myself since I had not noticed what had been going on under my own metaphorical nose.” She hears Papyrus state from where he was standing, guilt showing on his skeletal face.

She noticed that Frisk also looked guilty as well and she decided then and there that there would be none of that. So she stood up, much to her body’s protest and forced herself not to sway from the sudden change in vantage point. Hands on her hips she gave a bright hope filled expression determination gleaming from her eyes.

“Hey, accidents and mistakes happen. Even with humans sometimes they hire someone they think is a good enough person to help out with their kids and while most the time the people hired are good sometimes bad apples come along. What matters is that you know now and for the most part everyone made it out okay in the end.

Just take what has happened as a lesson instead! To taking the time for communication and talking with each other so that your not kept out of the loop. I am guessing Frisk did not say anything cause they know how busy you and your brother can be since your both royalty of monster kind and as such political responsibilities demand a lot of your attention. 

But that does not mean that she should have kept it all locked in even if she was doing it to spare you of feeling guilty that the person you hired to watch her when you couldn’t was not in fact a good person. It was admirable yes but if she came forward much sooner you would have been able to do something about it sooner.” she gave frisk’s head an affectionate pat as she smiled down at her, watching as her expression became sheepish and embarrassed, though she still seemed to be feeling guilty.

“I know it is scary, and as a kid once I know how hard it can be sometimes to be brave enough to stand up and state that what is happening is not right and the one that is not being nice needs to stop. But it is obvious that everyone that matters in your life cares about you. 

And in order to keep everyone safe sometimes you have to do the tough scary stuff like speaking up when something is happening that is not good in order to keep those you love safe too.” She said in an encouraging manner. 

‘Though admittingly unlike you Frisk my family did not love me at all and was the source of my torment and abuse. Least out of the two of us you lucked out with a family that actually cares about you.’ She thought to herself and was surprised slightly when Frisked wrapped her arms around her waist. She smiled draping her arm around her shoulders giving her a comforting squeeze. She hears Papyrus let out a hum, as he rubbed at his chin looking to be deep in thought.

“You are quite right Miss Esther. Even though what had happened was not at all good in the slightest it does provide a very good lesson to despite everything to make sure to be able to keep good communication prevalent and be honest with our feelings even if what is going on is less than pleasant. I will have to make sure to do that more so in the future. 

As I hope you will be too Frisk. I do not wish to lose you after all.” She allowed Frisk to pull away and go to her father giving him a hug and a tear filled nod, beaming a happy and loving smile at each other as he lifts her up into the air in a spinning hug. Laughter coming from the sweet child and pequliar ‘Nyeh heh heh’s’ coming from the paternal prince whom was giving the top of Frisk’s head an affectionate kiss.

It warmed her heart as she smiled watching them, barely registering the king appearing beside her whom had paused to watch them as well. She glanced over to him feeling herself relax a smile coming to her face. Everything felt so.. right. Like she was exactly where she needed to be.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It filled her with hope that whatever takes place now, that in the end everything is going to be okay.

* * *

Sans noticed that Esther was looking at him, glancing over he saw that she was smiling at him causing his face to have a faint blush come to his face. He clears his throat and lifted up the medical kit and a shirt with his hands.Forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. 

“I uh. I think I should be able to help clean the wound. Have a shirt you can use too. You want to head inside the… _other_ human is not inside any more. I’d like to ask you a few things also seeings as I did offer you a job here.” He says in hopes that he will be able to knock out multiple things at once. He hears his brother stop laughing causing him to tense up feeling his brother giving him a look.

“You hired Miss Esther here? For what?” He sighed a sheepish expression coming to his face. Usually when it came to hiring people it was Papyrus’s job to do so. Not that Sans could not it was just that people tended to respond better to the taller brother. When it came to hiring stuff for people living outside the house and not a live in nanny. 

Working for a skeleton monster and living as a live in nanny for a duo of skeletal monsters that happen to also be boss monsters is two separate things entirely it seems. Which is likely why when Saskia had agreed to it they likely were not as careful as they were usually cause they were not just tired of searching. But they needed a human living with them in order for Frisk to not be taken away by child services.

“You brother had after I informed him of what your old nanny was doing to Frisk offered for me to take their place. I said that I would only under the condition that Frisk was okay with it. After everything they had gone through I would not blame them if they did not want to deal with another nanny. Then the whole… _mess_ had taken place. 

I still stand by what I had originally said though. If Frisk wants me to be here as their new Nanny I will stay. If not then I will go in the morning to figure something else out. Either way I am letting them chose because I feel that in this case it is a ball that should be in their court. So to speak.” He looked over to Frisk while Esther was explaining the situation to Papyrus and Frisk. He saw that both we surprised but as soon as she had finished speaking Frisk gave two thumbs up and a bright happy grin.

“I am okay with it! I really like you and I think that it will be fun to have you around. It will be nice to have a kind adult human like you around that actually cares about whether or not I am okay. And whether or not Papa and Uncle Sans will be okay too. Right Papa? Is it okay for Esther to have the job? Please please~!” He felt his smile twitch as amusement tickled at him, watching his brother melt under Frisk’s happy smiles and pleading. 

‘It had been a while since Frisk had smiled this brightly or sounded like this…. That should have been the first sign that something was wrong.’ He forced himself to keep a smile on his face, though it was no longer meeting his eyes. ‘Letting that woman into our house was the wrong move. If it had not been for Esther coming along they would not have only lost Frisk but lost everything. Our freedom and our lives.

Regardless of wither or not she is my soulmate the fact still remains that we were very very lucky. Not just in the fact that her involvement had brought a end to what Saskia was doing to an end. But apparently bearing a soul strong enough to be able to undo time so that everything that had happened that was not what was best for everyone involved now directed to the best path for everyone involved.

If I had to guess she has ancestry that is tied in with mages but was not aware of it, and this is the first time that she has ever experienced something like this. So that means that she had only just been awakened to the face she is able to use magic, likely triggered somehow by her death just before the first load. 

The fact that despite what happened she is so focused and determined to make sure everyone around her is a sign that she is good. Regardless of knowing what happened in the second timeline after he and his brother were killed or not. Still though… it would be better to talk with her and let her know that she is not alone in this and other people like me and Chara will remember too. 

Despite the fact that we are not in control of the ability or not.’ He flinches when he felt someone touch him and blinked looking up realizing he had must have gone to deeply into his thoughts. The first thing he noticed was that Papyrus and Frisk were no longer there and it was just him and Esther. 

With her still being here that probably meant that Papyrus had approved of her replacing Saskia as Frisk’s nanny. And took it upon himself to take care of her injury and left him to his thoughts knowing how he could get once he started to stew. Knowing it was best usually to let him be for a while. ‘Least I do not have to worry about tending to her wound while she was half naked…. Probably a good thing that I zoned out making Papyrus step in. He was always better at that kind of thing anyways.’

“... Seems that the day has been pretty hard on you too. “ he hears her say, noticing next that the shirt he had grabbed one of his old shirts that had a space themed pun on it. ‘..... oh Delta Rune I hope Papyrus did not make a remark about that! I thought I grabbed one of the more plain shirts.’He felt like his face was on fire as he cleared his voice looking away.

“.... more or less yeah. I did not exactly wake up expecting to witness someone like you dying, it getting undone and being killed myself followed by my brother and then after discovering some things along with the person that is able to undo stuff in a reload get shot again.” He decided not to beat around the bush and basically say he was aware of the ability she is able to use. 

“Oh.. so.. you can remember what happens? That’s… actually a relief. I was trying to figure out a way to tell you or someone what happened but was scared that it would make me sound insane.” He blinked as she literally sagged in relief before him. He could not help a soft snort that came from him as his soul let out a pleased hum that she seemed to be doing better now.

“Yeah I can see how you would probably be worried about that. But honestly I am glad your the one that have the ability and not someone with more.. dubious intents. Things may have turned out very differently if that was the case.” he heard Frisk laughing from inside, talking to Asriel and Chara whom had both stayed behind while their mother took his old nanny to a disclosed location. Looking in the window from where he was standing with Esther and gave a sad but relieved smile.

He mentally debated for a moment if he should tell her, but decided telling her would bring the gravity of the situation to her. And would give her someone to talk to that had the ability before. As well as telling her about another person that will remember too.

“Frisk.. they were the original holder of this ability. I think Saskia and the things they did to her made it so they were no longer able to use it after having been exposed to that treatment for so long. In a way I am glad they no longer have it cause it means they can just focus on being a kid. No longer be forced to have the weight of the world on their shoulders. I do not think they remember the loads though. Or if they do they are good at hiding it. 

The other human child, Chara Dreemurr, does however remember like the two of us do. Though they never had the ability. I… suggest that you talk to Frisk at least and ask them for advice since they would know the ability best and have suggestions to give on how to control it. Does not have to be now. You can ask when ever you feel that she could be ready to talk about it. For now I think everyone here has earned a relaxing evening. 

In the morning I will be sure to find some paperwork so that you can sign it so your human government is happy and does not assume that we kidnapped you and are forcing you here against your will.” he said looking over at her and giving a casual grin. He watched as she seemed to be thinking before she gave a nod.

“Sure. Sounds like a plan, my King.” He stared as she turned heading inside. Missing how his face had changed from white to deep navy and lilac hues. He suddenly realizes that it was likely he was not going to make it to tomorrow if she said that again, but he could not bring himself to correct her with his soul having turned into a puddle of mewling kittens.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ …. Stars help me keep myself under control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer:..... Sorry Sans I do not think the stars will be able to help you in this case. Your already _Starstruck._  
>  Sans:.... I hate you.  
> Writer: ¬‿¬


	4. Chapter 4

Esther watched as Papyrus was playing with Frisk, whom had also managed to convince Chara and Asriel to play with them. She had tried to convince their uncle but he declined. Saying something along the lines of putting leftovers away and then keeping her company cause the games would likely be too much for someone that is recovering from an injury.

Which is… what he was doing now? Kind of. He was mostly just sitting silently next to her and glancing over at her every once in a while. Looking like he was wanting to say something but second guessing and ending up not saying anything. It made her feel a bit confused on why he was acting like this since he seemed fine with talking before.

‘The king… seems to be a strong silent type or.. Something? His brother Papyrus said that this shirt I am borrowing was one of his. Would have thought he would be more.. Trigger happy with the puns? Maybe when he became king he grew out of them eventually? Or the day has been a bit too much? Not just what happened to make me injured but from seeing me die and having died himself as well as his brother… yeah it could be very likely that it is due to too much stress after everything. If this is the case then I think I should tell him that I wish to talk to their former nanny. 

I know he won’t like it. But I may be able to convince her with the knowledge I know to tell me some more things that she knows. I mean if he was able to hear what was said even though he was dead then he could too but I have a feeling it will be easier to have a human confront her cause she does not seem like someone that would tell anything to someone that is not of her own species.’

She stood up, noting that the king of monsters had gotten up as well. ‘Huh… he is probably just worried I am going to collapse or something? Monsters tend to be more caring than most humans would be despite the differences between race, something that humans could learn about from them. And that is not taking into account that he remembers what happened before time rewound.

…… Holy shit I just registured the I am a fucking time traveler of sorts now. This is too much power for a person to have. If I were someone that had less than ethical values I can see them taking advantage of this ability and getting away with anything they wished.’ She clears her voice slightly before setting aside the thoughts that suddenly exploded in her mind for another time and gestured for the king to follow her into another room where they would hopefully be alone to talk.

“Are uh… are you feeling okay? I could go and see if I can get some pain killers or something? If you need it I know that we do not really have all that much and your adamant about not getting any healing so that when Sa- _she_ is handed over to the human athories the charges will stick.” She blinks when he finally started to talk to her. ‘Well… I was right he was worried… and he is like I guessed not going to like this either but I need to do it. I mean the worse that could happen is that I die or something I can always load back here. 

Of which I already saved thankfully. The star thing did help make the pain leave. I had to check to see if the wound was still there and it was. I am not sure if it is because I am wanting the pain there or something. I will have to look into it some other time. Right now I have to get him to agree to my talking to her.’ She shook her head and shifted where she stood muling over how she was going to ask her question before sighing.

“No. I’m fine for now. Long as I do not get surprise glomp hug attacks while I am healing from excitable happy children I’ll be fine. Though I probably would not complain much due to my ah… _past_ as a child helping me build up a high pain tolerance. But that is not what I um.. Wanted to talk to you about. I uh.. I want to try talking to your formerly employed nanny. 

I do not think that she will talk to anyone that isn’t human and if the human cops come I have a feeling that whom ever placed her here will find a way to take her out. Either by paying bail and relocating her so she does not have to pay for the crimes she commited or take her out via… more hazardous to staying alive means.

I know it sounds like I am probably over thinking but… well you said that you remembered what happened before I loaded willingly? I am unsure if you remembered what happened after you had been killed but if you do then I will probably have a chance to get more drawn out of her. If not by making her think that there is more information gathered than she thinks could have been during a short amount of time, then some other means can be done. 

I know I should rest but.. I just want to make sure that as much information is given as possible so that way nobody else will get hurt. And that will come from seeing what that woman knows. Also if there are things set up unknowingly to you and everyone else here by that woman. It’s really making me feel… restless.” Esther had averted her gaze shortly after she started talking, anxiety likely pretty strong on her facial expression.

‘Will he tell me not to do it? I do not blame him he just hired me to be a nanny only. But he also could allow me to? Given the points I made. And the fact that I have the ability that Frisk had or an off shoot of it? I wonder if Frisk had asked him to let her help because she was able to turn back time? 

It would make sense given how she was the ambassador until recently when the King.. I mean.. Sans had announced that they decided that that until further notice that Frisk will be living life as a normal child. Because they deserve to have a normal childhood after two years they had been on the surface.

It was probably due to him being worried she was not able to experience things like a normal child would be. Then everything inside and outside of the house had happened. The new obstacles that the monsters had been facing without a human ambassador standing up for them in their defense. And Frisk ending up being abused. 

I can’t very well put myself in the place of an ambassador. Cause I was hired to be the nanny. But what am I supposed to do? I had been given this ability for a reason and I believe it is to try and help make things better for everyone. I just wish I knew how to do so without feeling like I am going to be stepping on people’s toes while doing so.’

“..... You’re… probably right. It is likely both those things will happen. And that a human would likely be able to get answers out of her more so than anyone else could due to her seeing me and my people as something lower than dirt. Especially with your knowledge of the things she told you like the name of the group she was working for. 

I just.. I do not really like the fact that your right about this. I know that if something goes wrong time will go back to your last save point but…” She looked up at him as his expression became contemplative. Like he was weighing his options trying to come to the best answer.

“We do not have to go tonight. We can go in the morning before everyone gets up. That is if you do not mind me coming with you. Just in case so that you do not have to use the ability unless it is absolutely one hundred percent necessary?” She blinks in surprise at his suggestion. It was a fair compromise. Better than him out right denying her to help out at all get to the bottom of this.

‘He probably realizes that this will be the best chance to figure things out as fast as possible. And after it is all over and dealt with I will be able to focus on resting until I have recovered so that I can ask to do something a little more… risky.’ She relaxed slightly before nodding to show she agrees to his plan. Smiling grateful that they did not have to debate to much with this. It felt more like talking to someone that treats someone as their equal and not so much someone that has just hired an employee. It was kind of nice and refreshing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And filled her with hope that maybe just maybe everything will be resolved faster than anyone could expect it to. Without anyone human or monster being harmed in the process.

* * *

‘This is a very very bad idea. If it were not for the fact she has the ability that Frisk somehow lost I would not even of agreed to this. Despite knowing she has the ability I do not feel comfortable with her going there without someone there that will be able to reflexively do something to make sure she does not get hurt more than she already is.’ Sans rubbed at his face sighing. 

Helping Esther and his brother to get Frisk and the children of his trusted friend and captain of his guard Toriel settled in Frisk’s room. For the most part. Chara does not seem too pleased with being told he needs to go to bed oddly, but he looked to be amused watching Asriel and Frisk giggling up a storm despite Papyrus’s best efforts to convince them it is time to sleep for the night.

‘Makes me feel kind of nostalgic… I recall my mother and… someone else working to get me and my brother to go to bed. I kind of was the watching amused one while Papyrus was the overly energetic one.’ He thought his own amused yet nostalgic smile coming to his face. He glanced over to see Esther giggling softly as she watched smiling warmly as she watched. 

He blushed a bit. Coming to a conclusion that she probably adores kids. It makes sense given how she intervened when Frisk needed help. ‘When she does find out about what I had done, she would likely want nothing to do with me. I would not blame her, given how I hate myself for doing those actions myself and the whole reason I vowed not to take a mate. Regardless of the universe bringing her to me and her being my soulmate. 

I will just keep the fact she is my soulmate to myself and let her choose if she finds someone she likes to be with someone else. It will hurt but it will be up to her. She deserves the chance to find someone that will care for her and give her the chance to have kids of her own. And said kids deserve to have a father that does not have soiled hands like my own. Regardless of the fact it was so my people could be freed. This is how it will have to be. For her sake as well as my punishment.’

He comes out of his thoughts when he felt his arm get tugged and saw it was Frisk. He realized Papyrus must have somehow got convinced to go to bed and the only ones still in here was Chara Asriel Frisk and Esther. ‘.... Oh. I hope I do not get lost in my thoughts more than I usually do it will not be a good thing to have happen especially since I do not know if it is safe to do so or not yet.’

“Sup kiddo. You want me to do something?” he asked tilting his head slightly his expression softening and warm. He is very grateful that he had not done to Frisk like what he he had done to the other children. Not that he was able to before.

‘The world would have been just a tad bit darker than it could of been if I had been successful in ending Frisk. Or if Toriel had not taken Chara under her metaphorical wings. Even if Chara does not live here he is just as much a member of my people as Frisk is. Both of which had been discovered they have mage magic abilities. Chara just had more time to develop theirs. I am sure Frisk will be able to with time develop their magic. 

As will Esther once the range of her abilities is tested and a chance to actually get a good reading of her soul. I only saw a glimpse of it before it shattered. So I do not know for sure what her soul type is but since determination, least that I know of, is the only trait that can control the time based ability then it should be a determination soul.

Perhaps it would be wise once she had a chance to heal to let Asgore get a scan done of sorts. He is still my royal scientist after all and I am sure that he would not mind. It is risky though. Seeings as he is good enough with soul examining to see with a soul exposed even in just a enounter to connect who is soulmate to whom if the other person whom is the soulmate is in the same room. 

Even if they had not bonded yet. But it is something that is needed to be done. I do not want her to hurt herself or her soul to crack from her pushing past her limits before she is ready too. I may not be willing to let her be informed if I could help it that we are soulmates nor am I going to pursue her. 

But I at the very least have to do what I can to make sure she does not suffer too much. I mean she does work as my nanny for taking care of Frisk. And it is a thing that an employer should do in order to take care of his employees, especially since she is injured. Right?’

“Can you play an instrument and sing a song please? You promised a while ago that you would when you got to tuck me in.” he blinks down at Frisk coming out of his thoughts long enough to register what was being asked of him and blushed deeply. It had been forever since he had done something like that. Least beyond it being just him Papyrus and Frisk. 

When he was much younger and just a prince of monster kind he actually used to perform for his people. To not only keep their hopes up but to also help spread joy and light up the dark spaces of the underground caverns making everything feel just a bit brighter and less claustrophobic.

That all had ended after his mother had passed and the other person whom he feels he should remember disappeared. Which lead to him having to take over as the king of his people. Then the ghost and first human that had been staying in the underground passed on forcing him to have to make a choice. Either let his people continue to stay trapped or take the souls of the humans that came to be trapped below with them.

‘... At the very least I made sure to give the humans a quick and relatively painless passing. Though I am not sure I will be able to bring myself to actually sing for anyone beyond my close family… least.. Not yet. I still have a long way to go before I feel comfortable enough to do so.’

He clears his throat and rubbed at the back of his neckbones with his free hand. Glancing away from Frisk eyes feeling awkward and sheepish. He needed to think of a way to let Frisk down gently about it.

“Well… if your uncle does not have to sing if he does not feel up to it Frisk. I could sing instead. If he is willy to assist me with the instrumental at the very least.” He snapped his gaze at Esther glad he was already deeply blushing otherwise he was sure that her statement would have made him reach this level of blush. 

Would have led to some… interesting questions coming from Frisk. And he did not need Frisk trying to find out what was going on. It would lead to Papyrus asking questions and he, much like Asgore, would find out about Esther being his soulmate too. And he did not need a lot of people figuring it out and telling her about it. Would be a large can of worms he does not wish to be exposed.

“I-I um… S-sure I do not mind.” He stammered out before calmly sucking in a breath of air forcing himself to cool off. ‘It’s okay. It is just a song. Not like it will make me feel more drawn to her then I already had been. Right? Nothing… nothing to worry or stress over. It will be okay.’

“Just let me pull the instrument out and you tell me what song your thinking of.” He said as he fumbled with his pocket before pulling his monster phone out and found his favored musical instrument of choice pulling it out.

  
He glanced over to Esther, whom had discreetly leaned in close, standing slightly on her toes so she could reach where his ear hole, or otherwise known as his meatus is located to whisper to him the song she was thinking of. He arched his boney brow at her before shrugging. Vaguely familiar with the song’s melody but not so much the lyrics. 

‘Can’t be that bad. It is a song that is to help the children fall asleep. If it works, then it will be another point in good fortune that she is now the better person to have the job of Frisk’s nanny. Especially if her singing will put Asriel to sleep. Seeings as I’ve heard stories from Toriel how it would take her ages to get the young boy to be willing to sleep.’ 

So with this thought in mind as he watched Frisk settle into her bed, Asriel and Chara in their own sleeping bags that got set up he settled himself in one of the two chairs in the room, tuning his instrument a bit before giving Esther a nod. Signaling wordlessly that he was ready for her to begin when ever she was ready. He watched as she smiled nodding back. Strumming the strings playing the tune to [Song of the Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPuPG4pY4-E). Quickly realizing that her voice was very mesmerizing as she began to sing.

  
  


Between the here, between the now  
Between the North, between the South  
Between the West, between the East  
Between the time, between the place

From the shell  
The song of the sea  
Neither quiet nor calm  
Searching for love again  
Mo ghrá

Between the winds, between the waves  
Between the sands, between the shores

From the shell  
The song of the sea  
Neither quiet nor calm  
Searching for love again

Between the stones, between the storms  
Between belief, between the seas  
Tá mé i dtiúin

  
  
  


He watched silently as she tucked the sleeping children in. Unaware that his eyelights had at some point morphed into hazy heart shapes. Struggling to keep his soul from coming out on its own accord. He calmly and quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Closing his sockets letting out a breath of air he did not know he was holding. Clutching his shirt over where his soul was burning and aching. Longing to be released.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘...... At this rate I do not think I will be able to keep myself from getting attached…. what a deep hole I am going to be digging for myself aren’t I?’


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning, and Esther had not slept the whole night. She was not tired, having been used to staying awake for multiple days at a time. But the reason for her staying coherent was due to her thoughts taking the opportunity to come at her when she was alone. Now that she did not have anything or anyone to distract her.

‘I should tell one of them. About my past. About why I was on the go. Yes I can  _ load _ now to a different time slot to try to avoid them. But it is not fair on them and I should not really use it unless it is a dire circumstance. It may make it so I am not a suitable person to be Frisk’s nanny, but not saying anything. Just for them to find out later and be confused why I keep loading would be just as bad, especially if they say something in confronting them when I am not aware of it. Especially King Sans since he is able to recall what happens.’ With a groan she pushed herself up with her good arm from the bed she was laying on. 

Mentally nudging her thoughts away. She will tell the king at least. He was the one who had technically opened the door to her having this job now. Therefore, she feels he should be made aware. Especially since she has the ability that can turn back time and more of not only his fate but the fate of his people is placed into her hands. That is a lot of trust one has to blindly put on a person and if the roles were reversed she would want that person to be open about things. So she would know what to expect.

If it comes to pass that he would not want her to be the nanny after all and to just stay until a new one can be found so be it. It would be his choice. And she will respect it. Regardless of what happens she still wants to be able to help keep everyone safe with the ability she has for however long she has it.

The question now is, when she will be able to tell him. She does not want to tell him with others in the room. And with the camera’s on the property it would not be a wise thing to do at all because they will definitely veto her as the new nanny without him or his brother having a say in the matter. Likely the…  _ people _ … she was trying to escape being made aware and paying the ones watching everything. So they can collect her without issues. If she is going to do this. She needs to play it smart.

‘Maybe I could write to him, paper can be burned and nobody but the person I am writing too will see it if I ask for what I have written to be destroyed after because the fewer people who know the better… I could also be making this too complicated. Could be simple as saying that I need to talk to him about something important, but preferably where we could talk alone and not be recorded. The writing thing could be a backup plan if we can’t talk alone someplace without being  _ watched _ .’

Hearing a knock she stood up from the bed, going to the door seeing the person whom she wished to talk to standing there. ‘Well, think of someone and they will appear I suppose. Works out for me in the long run. Oh right, we are going to talk to his ex-nanny today. I’ll just talk with him about what I need to talk about afterwards. Everything works out the way it needs to. Just have to not chicken out beforehand.’ She thought to herself, giving him a smile.

“Good morning…. You okay you look like you’ve not gotten a lot of rest?” She asked, second guessing her plans to tell him about her past least today with him looking so worn out. He looked like he could be blown over and made into a bone pile. It was kind of unsettling.

“What? Ah, no no. I’m fine. This is my usual look before I’ve had my mandatory wake up drink. Just wanted to see if you were awake and if you wanted to join everyone for breakfast before we head out.” She relaxed after hearing his response, though did not fully believe him about his tiredness physical state. But if he really was going to be okay she could still depending on what takes place tell him the things she felt he deserved to hear.

“Okay, yeah I’ll be down in a bit. Just need to put a change of clothes on… least what I was able to salvage from my backpack that does not have too much blood seeped into it.” she sighed slightly, feeling a bit bummed out that the clothes she had packed in it were mostly ruined due to a singular gun wound. As well as said backpack. Even her sketchbook had some form of casualty of said event, though it had the least amount of damage and was still salvageable along with a change of pants and a handful of undergarments. ‘The hardest thing will be to find a shirt still halfway decent.’

“Well… if you want I could take you out to get a new wardrobe. As well as things that will make this room be more suited to your tastes and needs. I do not have a problem with doing so if you need it. I mean… after we are done with what it is you have asked to do today.” She blinked at him in surprise. Not expecting him to offer that to her.

“O-oh.. you… I mean..” She rambled her face heating up as she started to fluster. She never had anyone do anything like that for her, if she wanted things she had to work to earn the money to get it herself. ‘Calm down, it is not like he is trying to spoil me with gifts or do something weird. He probably wants to make sure I have all the essentials, so I can do my job as the nanny well. One needs to have cloths to do things after all. And have women products to maintain other things. Anything else I can just save up money that I am paid to get for pleasure or leisure. No need to make a big deal out of it.’

“S-sure I suppose… Would be awkward to just walk around having to keep borrowing cloths from you. And I am sure that you do not need the news to start spreading rumors. Especially since such a scandal could lead to dumb people doing dumb things because they are close minded bigots.”

“What do yo- O-oh. Yeah r-right I didn’t up… I’ll see y-you downstairs then?” She blinked as she saw him go from confused to realizing what she was saying and becoming flustered. Vanishing from sight when she blinked. Causing her to wonder if he had just teleported.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“.... Well what ever just happened I hope that the rest of today is not going to be too overly awkward now.”

* * *

Reappearing in his room he grabbed a pillow and proceeds with a muffled flustered groan of distress. ‘I am so out of my element I swear this has to be killing me somehow.’ He moved the pillow out of his face as he started to will himself to calm down. Biting the corner of the pillow as he sorted through his emotions and calmed his soul that was unhappy with him forcing himself to stay at a distance away from the person that was practically created to complete him.

‘Having her work for us as Frisk’s nanny is going to be very difficult. I know I can keep myself in check for now, but what if I by denying what my soul is wanting makes me slip up and end up hurting her? Humans are not aware of how their soul’s act, with some rare acceptions like Frisk or Chara….. Oh god what if her awakening the ability to alter time opens the door to be aware of her own soul and can feel the pull!?’

He forces himself to stop his thought process, knowing that he is just making his emotional state just keep on getting worse the more he over thought things. ‘I’m acting like a damn anxiety ridden fool. I am king of monsters for crying out loud! I have survived through worse emotionally challenging situations I can surely overcome this I just have to force myself to keep my calm and collected exterior on the fore front. Is should not be that hard. And the more time I spend with her around the more I will get used to it. I can do this just need to persevere and have patience.’

He tossed the pillow back where it was on his bed, glaring at the corner that is now having magic residue from his having chewed on it absentmindedly while he was trying to calm down. He huffed making a mental note to change the casing later. Hearing a knock on his door he goes over to it opening the door and sees Esther looking to be still feeling flustered from earlier from his offering to take her shopping which he was adamantly mentally denying as unintentionally asking out on a possible date. ‘She did not think of it as a date thing, I was not intending it to be a date thing. No need to over think it. Just helping someone out that needs it.’

“I um…. Thanks for lending me your uh… shirt yesterday. I am not sure where the laundry room is located yet so your brother said I should give it back to you and you will deal with it. Sorry I could not return it to you cleaned and not smelling like me but yeah… Figure I should give it back to you now so it does not end up migrating into my own every day wear and things getting awkward.” He hears her explain her reasoning for coming to his room as she hands him his pun shirt he has not worn in ages. He blush slightly as he put on a smile waving her off. 

“No need to say sorry it is fine. When we get back later today I’ll give you a tour of the place so you can know where everything is better, that or Frisk will whom ever gets to it first. I’ll uh.. I’ll be downstairs in a moment I have to make sure I have everything I’ll need for the day before breakfast and porting off, or driving if you’d prefer cars to teleportation.” He said to gauge her reaction. He was baffled at how her expression changed from awkward to looking to be every excited and awestruck.

“You can take people with you when you do that!? That so cool I- ahem. I don’t mind the teleporting. I actually prefer to walk places and it would probably be easier to teleport verses driving places anyways least for the first thing on the agenda today. Later will probably be better for driving. But it will be up to you since both at things going to be provided by you… Well see you downstairs my-” He clears his voice cutting her off before she calls him ‘my king’ again or any other thing. He was sure he would not mind if it was from her due to obvious reasons that currently only he knows. But he did not want her to think it was required of her to do so.

“You… you don’t have to tag any title at the end of things regarding my title as the king of monsters. I’m fine with just being called Sans… if it is too awkward for you you can just call me what ever you wish too if it makes you comfortable to call me something else.” he said his skull how having a slight purpley blue glow as he scratched at his cheek nervousness bubbling up in his soul. 

“.... Okay. I can do that. See you when you come down then Sans… and thank you f-for treating me as a equal it really means a lot.” He hears her say to him which lead him into feeling confused as to why she is thanking him for something like that. He watched as she walked off down the hall before closing the door. Looking down at the shirt that she gave back to him in his hands. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘.... Perhaps if the opportunity arises I will ask her what she meant by that later today while we are out… and what ever the reason I hope that it is not as bad as I think it could be.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is a train wreck. >.> had a lot of going on. But please enjoy if it is not a train wreak but a diamond instead... if you're looking for anxiety diamonds that is lol.
> 
> Also enjoy the bonus SS!Papy pov ^-^ It was fun to write.

Sighing to herself, allowing her thoughts to wander as she waited for everyone to be finished eating breakfast before she had to leave on the days errands with the k- with Sans. She felt herself feeling inexplicably relaxed as a sense of peace and comfort settled over her. It confused her greatly because she can't remember ever feeling this... form of tranquility. Despite the circumstances she had gone through the evening prior.

'I wonder if it has to do with the fact nothing is too firmly set in stone and can be rewound to be fixed? That could be the reason but it feels like it is deeper than that... just wish I could understand what and why.' She comes out of her thoughts when Papyrus clear his voice to get her attention. To which she looked at him curiously tiling her head slightly wondering what it was he was going to say to her.

  
  
“Oh Esther I hope you do not mind but I had taken the liberty of setting an appointment up for you to have your injury looked at. While I am confident in my abilities to bandage wounds _which is not as good as my healing magic mind you_ , I would feel more comfortable if a human doctor were to take a look at it.” Esther was glad that she had finished eating and was not drinking anything because she was sure if she was she would be coughing from chocking on something. As it was she's sure she is wearing a very painfully obvious deer in highlights expression. 

“O-oh um.. Thank you Papyrus. What uh time did you set it up for?” She asked deciding it would be best to not insist it was not needed. Knowing that it would be smart so to make sure there was no risk of infections in the future. If it were not for the fact that there was the risk that in the fact eventually her dna after being examined could be a way to lead those whom she was hoping to avoid to her. Be it her paranoia from the events that lead to her going by her current identity or not she was not certain.

‘Maybe I should just let them heal my injury with magic after all… evidence be damned I do _not_ want to have them appear just after I got here. Time travel powers or not I don’t care a one time brief yet mortifying reunion was enough.’

“You alright? Your looking really pale.” She tensed feeling a hand resting on her good shoulder and forced herself to relax knowing that they were just concerned. She gave an awkward laugh waving it off avoiding the eye contact of the children and skeleton royals in the room.

“Yeah I’m fine, just not a big fan of hospitals..." And the risk of being stuck and unable to escape from certain people that could find her if they are made aware that she’s still in town. Something if there was enough time to do so before the appointment she was definitely going to have to bring up to Sans after talking to his former nanny. ‘Suppose that means that shopping will have to go on hold. Not that I mind too much it can wait for a day or stuff could be bought online.’

“Ah… I am sorry I did not ask beforehand Frisk was never a fan of hospital trips either. I can reschedule it for the doctor to do a house call but it would be later in the week.” She blinked before nodding slightly. She was still wary about it. But the chances of having more control and less chance of her location being narrowed down on helped her to relax slightly.

“Yeah that would help I’m sorry for the trouble.” She said to which a ‘Nyeh’ was given. 

“It is no problem I should have asked for your preference beforehand. Now. Chara Asriel Frisk. Have the three of you got your things together, so I can take you three to school.” She could not help the amused smile at the way the three of them groaned in dismay. Causing her to giggle softly. Chara and Asriel had left the room to get their things that had been dropped off by their mother the night prior for the last minute sleepover, Frisk on the other hand was not so willing to leave just yet.

“But Papa! School is so boring can’t I stay home today? Please??” Frisk pleas pouting from where she was sitting. In part, she would have loved to spend a day with Frisk, and since it would be her job now she is sure she would find a way to make it fun if they had any homework that was forgotten. Unfortunately there were things that had to be done today and Frisk should not be around to see them.

“Frisk, education is very important. It helps to give you skills so that you can navigate your life to get where you want to be. With knowledge gives power after all and the best ways to get knowledge is by learning. Besides it isn’t fair for you to stay home when Chara and Asriel have to go to school still.” She Sans state sounding amused as Frisk wilted giving a reluctant nod and a pout. She wanted to give the child a hug but did not want to aggravate her shoulder which had decided to flare up in pain slightly. It would be wise to give that save star a poke before leaving.

“Maybe when you come back later you and I can do something fun to counter act the bored feelings you will have from school, and if your uncle and father have time they can join us?” Esther asked, leaving the opportunity for the skeleton brothers to participate if they were able. It did not feel right to her to exclude them if they wanted to join it what ever it is they would probably be doing. 

Especially after what happened yesterday. In fact, she was sure the only reason they were letting Frisk go out to school was because they did not want to risk too much focus being placed on their little group by the harpies searching for news stories resulting in it risking Frisk being taken from their care. That is just an assumption though it seemed to be a likely one. That or she was just overthinking something that was not unfamiliar to her.

“... Okay. I’ll go get my stuff.” Frisk said drawing Esther out of her thoughts as she hugged her waist causing her to smile as she smoother the young girl’s hair with her hand. Not catching the blush that came the skeleton king’s face. Nor the look that the taller skeleton that came to his face as he watched everyone in the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Right now all she was hoping for was that she would be able to do what she could to give Frisk the affection they needed to counter act the wrongs that had been done to them. And those that they hold dear.

* * *

Papyrus felt confused, pleased but confused. He did not pick up on it the night before, mostly due to him trying to keep his focus on Frisk, but his brother was showing signs that had not shown in a long time. Especially given how his brother had vowed to not pursue a relationship. Foolish as his choice may be. He decided that it would be best to pull his brother aside to talk about it now while Frisk goes to take care of getting ready for school. With this in mind he leaned down and whispered.

“Brother, might I have a word with you a moment in private?” He stood to his normal height watching as his brother blinked in surprise before nodding looking to their new nanny Esther.

“I got to talk to paps for a moment. I’ll come find you so we can take care of the things that are needed to be done for today after.” He arched a bony brow to his brothers statement and watched as she smiled and gave a nod of understanding. 

“That’s okay. There is no rush just take your time. I’ll just think about what activities I can do later with Frisk that is not to taxing on my injury later today.” He watched his brother with more critical eyes, picking up one more mute and small clues that to the naked eye with those that do not know his brother as well as he does are shown in his actions. Making it apparent that his hunch probably very close to being correct, minus possibilities for margins of error, and he needs to talk to his brother. 

Hopefully to get him over time to drop the silliness of punishing himself. Sure he understands why he has those feelings, but he is sure that his brother has long since made up for the acts in the past. After all with the books he had picked up on how to keep humans healthy and living for as long as possible that the surface provides it was possible that the humans that fell down before could have died in more…. Painful ways. 

And in part his brother was unknowingly giving them mercy in preventing them from a long-drawn-out suffering death. The only thing is he was not sure how to talk about this with his brother whom was effected by the choices he had made more than he had originally thought.

At the time before he had chosen to move back in with his brother while the shift of everyone was in the midst of transporting belonging he had come across his brother’s journal that he’d written in the entire time they had been apart. While he is not proud to admit he had originally started reading it to try to justify his original choice to not live near his older brother the words placed inside were… soul crushing. More than he thought he would feel. 

‘Not that Sans will ever know I had read it. But after the change had been made I find I do not regret it what so ever. It took time to rebuild the familial bond we had between us but I feel that we are closer now than when we had parted. Yes the first nanny we had was a set back but that has nothing to do with us. I believe that in the future things are only going to be getting better.’ He thought quietly to himself waiting calmly for his brother to take the lead to where they went when they usually talked when they wanted to keep what they spoke of to themselves. He smiled fondly finding himself hoping his hunch was correct, after all.

  
  
  
  
  


Everyone deserves a chance to have happiness, even if they do not think they deserve it.


End file.
